Baby Nimbus 600
by That Aerin
Summary: Potter and Black are at it again. Who says babies can't fly? Harry's first time on a broomstick. Fluff.


**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I'm writing a novel-length fanfic in the AF world, but I had a plot bunny. Forgive me. This is simple fluff, which was fun to write. Anyways, for all intents and purposes of this fluff, James is a Seeker (yeah, I know in the books he's supposed to be a Chaser, but what JKR did in the fifth book made me think that she's changed her mind and made him a Seeker just like in the movie.) Read and review!

______________

Baby Nimbus 600

______________

"Daddy," James persisted.

Harry spluttered, and some drool ran down his chin. He beamed at James, and held up his arms to be picked up.

James picked up his son and tossed him in the air. "Say Daddy," he cooed.

Lily watched her husband and son from the kitchen, where she was wearing Muggle rubber gloves and washing the dishes by hand. "James, have you seen my wand?"

James was still trying to make Harry say Daddy.

"Daddy."

Gurgle.

"Daddy."

Harry blinked at him.

James sighed and looked at Lily. He tousled his messy black hair. "I think it's in the silver drawer."

Lily yanked open the drawer and found her wand nestling with the spoons. "_Abluo!"_  The dishes started washing themselves. Lily sank into the sofa, pulling off the rubber gloves.

Harry beamed at her and raised his arms. "Mummy!"

James rolled his eyes as Lily picked up Harry and rocked him. "That's right, Harry, say Daddy's an idiot," she cooed.

Harry blinked at her, curious.

"Lily!" James protested.

Suddenly there was a thunderous roar, an earsplitting crash, and several obscenities from the front yard.

Lily groaned. "Not again."

The door burst open, and a wild haired grinning Sirius bounded into the room, followed by a very frazzled Remus. Remus' hair was all out of place, his eyes were dilated, and he was holding onto a lumpy package for dear life.

Lily had leapt to her feet. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAND THAT—THING ANYWHERE NEAR MY HOUSE!" she shouted. "Do you have any idea what that _noise_ is doing to Harry?"

Harry blinked at her, apparently not bothered at all.

Remus looked bemusedly at Sirius, who chuckled, and looked at James. James pushed his glasses up and shook his head at Sirius. "You're on your own, mate."

Lily glared at Sirius, who gave her the puppy eyed look. "Hiya, Harry!" he cooed.

Harry grinned. "Paddy!"

James groaned and looked at Remus. "Moony, it seems as if my son knows how to say everything but _Daddy._"

Sirius was dangling Harry by one leg, who shrieked in delight.

"Sirius Black, you put my son down _right now_ before I hex you," said Lily dangerously. "What if you drop him?"

"It's perfectly fine! I was dropped plenty when I was a kid—"

"My point exactly," said Lily, and she snatched Harry back.

"Are you okay, Lily?" asked James worriedly. There were dark shadows underneath her eyes. "Why don't you take a rest—we can look after Harry."

Lily yawned and gave a small smile to James. "Just keep him away from Sirius," she said drowsily, and walked up the stairs. 

James looked at two of his best friends. "So. What brings you here? How was your last interview?"

Remus sighed. "Badly."

"S'okay, Moony," said Sirius, from the kitchen. Half of his body had disappeared into the refrigerator. "I think Dumbledore would hire you."

Remus grinned halfheartedly. "I would like to teach, but there aren't any positions open."

"He has a Defense teacher already?" James asked, curious.

"Yeah," said Sirius, walking back into the living room with an open jar of baby food.

"You're not eating that, Padfoot," said James warily. "That's for Harry."

Sirius grinned at him. "You have nothing else in the box. I'm starving," he said, his mouth full of green glop. "Plus," he added, "It's pretty good."

"Moony!" gurgled Harry. Remus smiled and picked him up. 

"ARGH!" James collapsed into the sofa. 

"Moony moony moony moony moony," Harry sang.

James whacked himself in the face with a pillow. Repeatedly.

Harry tugged on Remus' hair playfully. "Moony?" he asked, his bright emerald green eyes curious.

"When you try to get a job, Harry, you understand," he said pensively. "You will also have enough sense not to ride on the back of Padfoot's bike."

"Hey," said Sirius indignantly, "Don't insult the bike, mate."

"Especially," Remus warned Harry, who was looking at him appreciatively, "after he has had three shots of Madame Rosmerta's Blue Billywig."

Harry nodded.

Sirius grinned at James, who was still underneath the pillow. Sirius tossed the pillow off. "It's a conspiracy," James muttered.

"Stop moaning," said Sirius gleefully. "See what I bought for Harry."

At the sound of his name, Harry squeaked excitedly and clapped his hands.

Remus raised an eyebrow and tossed the package he had been holding to Sirius. "Are you sure Lily's asleep, Prongs?" he asked warily.

James looked curiously at Sirius. "What is it?"

Sirius gave it to Harry, who ripped the wrapping off eagerly. "The brand new, just in, Baby Nimbus 600!" he said dramatically.

Remus rolled his eyes.

Harry gurgled in awe. 

Five minutes later, the three men were in the front yard, trying to help Harry onto the broomstick.

James had one hand, and Sirius the other, the broomstick was floating a foot off the ground, and Remus was chuckling. "Okay," Sirius grinned. "He's on."

Harry wobbled to the left. James steadied him, an identical grin on his face. "Ready?"

Sirius and James locked eyes. "One. Two. Three!"

They let go.

Harry wobbled some more and grinned.

James and Sirius looked on in awe, Remus amused. "You two truly are simple creatures," he said.

"Shut up, Moony," said Sirius, who waved to Remus frantically. "The timer!"

"Ten seconds…fifteen…"

James high fived Sirius proudly. "He's a natural, Padfoot."

Sirius wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Ah, Prongs. I'm a proud godfather."

Harry wobbled some more. His eyes widened. "Boom?" 

"Yes, Harry, it's a _broom!"_ Sirius cooed to him. "Isn't he cute?"

Wobble. Wobble.

James and Sirius looked at each other, then dashed to Harry's side.

Too late.

Harry fell off the broom, hitting the floor a foot later. "Boom!" he giggled delightedly. "Boom boom boom!" 

James eyed Sirius. "It looks like we have some work to do."


End file.
